Bathed in flames
by Agent Artemis
Summary: "She was just a pathetic twelve tribute, much less a magnificent girl on fire." Snow's point of view on Katniss at a point in all three books. Oneshot.


_A/N: This has been sitting on my laptop for at least three months. So I decided to make it useful and upload it. Sorry if it sucks, I wrote it out of boredom._

There were so many citizens in the crowd it was suffocating. People darted in and out of vision. Citizens craned their neck to catch a glimpse of the grand stage. The stage was undeniably eye-catching. The polished wooden floors. The steps leading up the side. It looked as if it was meant to be the stage of a grand play, least of all what was really to happen on it's surface.

An execution.

The president of Panem rose a hand to settle the roaring of the capitol citizens. A small smile flashed on his lips. He was dressed in a formal suit. He began to speak. "Good people of Panem, you are here to witness the execution of the rebel leader", he called to the crowd. They roared in response.

People all over Panem would watch this. Whether it be live or television. The president took pleasure in the fact that the districts who had dared to rebel would see this.

A man was ushered on the stage. A hood was tied over his head. He was tall, with skinny limbs, as if he had been starved for a long period of time. He was dressed in a soiled prisoner's outfit. A noose was being prepared to slip around his neck once he would approach his death site.

Halfway there, the president pulled off the hood. His hair was wild and unkempt, and was a dirty blond color. His wide eyes were brown. They appeared glazed as he gazed at the ecstatic crowd. He was frowning deeply.

"Have any last words, rebel leader?"

The man smiled, and stumbled to the ground. He was yanked up by the peacekeeper guards and pushed to his death sentence.

"Yes, I do...", the man suddenly said as the noose was about to be thrown over his head.

The president's eyes widened, not expecting this.

"A new revolution will come...and it will be bathed in flames."

The hood covered his head once again.

The noose tightened.

00000

Snow reclined. It was the tribute parade for the seventy-fourth hunger games. He was bored. He didn't understand why the capitol people found the hunger games so exiting. It was the same thing every year. Twenty three people died. One won. The only reason Snow liked the hunger games was because they kept the districts in line. Of course, he had to step up and remind the victors who was boss every once in a while...

His eyes caught a fiery figure emerge from the entrance. The District twelve tributes were...on fire.

The word instantly rang in his ears. _"A new revolution will come...and it will be bathed in flames."_

He almost laughed at his own paranoria. The former president had told him those words. The former president had feared those words would come true all the way up to his death (which Snow carefully orchestrated). They had been his final words. He had irrationally feared a sentence. Snow laughed at the old man's paranoria. He was just a stupid paranoid old man.

But...there were moments when Snow feared he would end up the same way.

As he made the mandatory speech, his eyes met a pair of beautiful gray ones. Beautiful, but extremely cold.

Katniss Everdeen.

The female twelve tribute.

After a while, she became the girl on fire. He laughed. She would probably be the first to die. She was just another pathetic twelve tribute, much less a magnificent girl on fire.

He anticipated the moment when they repealed the new rule. She would kill him. She didn't love him.

But then she held out the nightlock.

Two words formed in his mind in that moment, _She's trouble. _

He had to quench the fire that had been started by Katniss Everdeen. He had to step on the spark, before it caused an inferno that would consume Panem and the hunger games.

She was trouble.

00000

"I do. I need you", Katniss said to Peeta. He watched them begin a passionate kiss. He smiled and laughed, blood spurting out of his mouth as he doubled over choking.

He finally had her. He finally had the weapon that would break the so-called "mockingjay".

She cared about him. Finally. Maybe even loved the boy. He would use this against her. Peeta Mellark had become his best weapon against the girl on fire.

He would make her suffer for setting the spark.

00000

Snow was being led by the rebel leaders to his execution. He felt no fear. All he truly felt was a peculiar sense of resignation. He had lost, the fire had grown and consumed him. But there was one thing he knew for sure...the mockingjay wouldn't kill him.

He watched her notch the arrow. But suddenly she turned, and sent it flying into Coin's skull. Coin fell,dead. He began to laugh. How predictable. The mockingjay had to avenge her beloved sister. The blood spurted on his chin. He began to choke and struggle as the people trampled him. The blood was drowning president Snow.

He smiled thorough his blood.

The precautions he took to stay president (the poison he had to drink to avoid suspicion) would kill him. His own actions would be his downfall.

The mockingjay wouldn't destroy him.

He would.

He caught one last glimpse of Katniss as he slipped into death.

The mockingjay. She has started a rebellion, despite the precautions he took. Making her marry Peeta, bombing twelve, all his precautions.

He felt his own heartbeat slow in his chest.

She had started a new revolution.

_And bathed in flames it was. _

00000

_A/n: Again, sorry if it sucked. R&R!_


End file.
